


Transparent Interview

by PsychoJJ



Series: Locker Room Ho [14]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Animated GIFs, Coming Untouched, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Sex, Honesty, Interviews, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: Leo go through an interview of rapid fire questions where honesty is at the peak. He tells the truth about many sensitive subjects ever so bravely.
Relationships: Gonzalo Higuaín/Lionel Messi, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo, Lionel Messi/Everyone, Lionel Messi/Luis Suárez, Lionel Messi/Neymar, Lionel Messi/Ronaldinho, Sergio Agüero/Lionel Messi
Series: Locker Room Ho [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644781
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Transparent Interview

**Author's Note:**

> This work is full of NSFW stuff.

**Okay, Lionel … I will ask you rapid-fire questions and I want you to answer as quickly as you can!**

Sure

**Are you gay?**

Not exactly

**Bisexual?**

Yep

**Favorite position?**

Thighs to chest

**Why?**

We can French kiss so easily

**Least favorite?**

Reverse cowgirl

**Why?**

My butt gets overexpose

**Favorite sex experience?**

Group sex with friends

**Least favorite sex experience?**

My marrage … lol

**Sexual fantasy?**

Milking boobs

**Why?**

Men seem to like that!

**Sexual nightmare?**

Black dicks

**You fear solo or group of black dicks?"**

Both

**Why?**

Too long and too thick

****

**Have you taken any black dicks?**

Many … lol

 **Didn't you like any of them?**  
  
No

**Isn't that racism?**

No, sexual preference

**How do you feel waking up after a sexy night?**

Usually great

**How do you feel waking up after sleeping with a black guy?**

Pregnant … lol

**Who was the first ever to mount you?**

A friend from Rosario. Not a celebrity.

**Who was the first celebrity to fuck you?**

Another friend from Rosario; Aguero 

**When?**

August 2008

**Where?**

Beijing Olympics

**Who was the first Barca player to fuck you?**

Skip that

**Why?**

It wasn't one but two together

**Whom?**

Ronaldinho and Deco

 **How did it feel at the time?**

Awful

**Did you hate them for that?**

No

**Why not?**

I was the one who asked for it … lol

**Have you ever regretted bottoming?**

As a concept? No

**Have you ever said, "this is too much"?**

Yes, definitely

**When?**

2014 world cup

**With Aguero?**

Yes.

**How frequent was it?**

Every free second we had.

**Did it affect your performances in the competition?**

Definitely and our relationship as well.

**Who was the last one to fuck you?**

I won't say his name. He isn't a celebrity.

**Who was the last celebrity to fuck you?"**

Casimero. Right after the Clasico.

**Who fucked you the most out of Madrid Players?**

I never counted but definitely Cris

**Who was the first Real Madrid player to fuck you?**

Higuain when we were together in the national team.

**Have you ever topped anyone?**

If my wife counts, yes

**Have you ever topped another guy?**

Never

**Do you consider that?**

Of course not

**Have you read any erotic fan fiction about yourself?**

Yes

**Did you like any?**

Many

**Do you have any criticism for them?**

They're unrealistic in the sense that I do way dirtier stuff in real life.

**Have you ever considered sleeping with some of your fans?**

I already did

 **Have you ever considered sleeping with one of your erotic fictions writers?**

No, but now I do

**If you had to pick one of your writer fans to have sex with, who would it be?**

I don't recall their names. Sorry

**I mean, the writers with which type of fantasy you would prefer?**

BDSM

**Why?!**  
Because it's one of the few exciting things that I read in stories and watch in porn yet have never experienced in real life

 **What's the latest huge embarrassment you had?**

It was a one night stand with a fan who insisted that my butt jiggles more than ladies butts and I kept denying that and arguing with him till he got me in front of the mirror and it was so embarrassing to watch especially that he was fucking me in a way that makes my ass shake and bounce more than its usual.

****

**Okay. What'sl the latest huge humiliation you had?**

Isn't humiliation and embarrassment the same thing? No?! Okay.... Hmmm... I guess getting my ass slapped with a foot on my face

**Who was it?**

Ronaldo

**When was the last time you came untouched?**

Last week

**How?**

Cris was playing with my nipples while saying weird kinky shits about impregnating me, and milking my breasts for his kids!

His words and hand movement and the fact that he was coming inside me while doing so pushed me to lose control.

**When was the last time you moaned because of something other than cocks?**

I don't remember the time but it was with Suarez

**What was it? A dildo?**

No, his thumb. It wasn't the thickness that pushed me to moan but the insane speed and the technique

**Who's the person you gave blow-jobs the most?**

Definitely Neymar. He loves nothing more than to lay down and talk about his day while I'm sucking his cock. 

****

**You're an athlete, but did you ever get back pain because of sex?**

Plenty

**Were there some people worse than others?**

Yes, Maradona!

 **Why?**

He's fat... Well not fat but rather bulky and heavy and instead of his muscles, he uses his body weight to thrust

**Other than penetration, what's your favorite thing in the bedroom?**

Sucking someone's dick while he fingers me 

**Something that never stopped making you blush no matter how many times you did it?**

Pushing a dildo or a plug out of my hole while someone is watching.

**Something that you never understood about sex?**

Those who were a condom before fucking a slut like me.

**What's the silliest thing you've been asked to do?**

Slapping my own buttocks while someone is watching

****

**Have you ever gave a massage to anyone?**

Yes, Cris

**Have you experienced a massage from a celebrity?**

Yes, it was Cris too. 

**Have you ever had sex outdoor?**

Once, with Suarez

**The longest time you stayed in bed?**

Eight days

**Who was it?**

Ronaldo

**Have you ever got really scared of sex?**

Yes, when Maradona told me "you'll regret this, as much as you want it!"

**Lionel Messi, thanks for the honestly**

You're welcome


End file.
